


Another Way to Pay

by Emmeline (EmzieTowers)



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmzieTowers/pseuds/Emmeline
Summary: Don't have enough Souls to buy for the item you're after? The Crestfallen Merchant of Sen's Fortress has another form of payment to offer, although he might just have to haggle with you to get it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Chosen Undead/Reader is non-gendered and mute in an attempt to keep with the game's character mechanic.

Sen's Fortress had been a whole other world of pain for you to overcome, and you meant that in more ways than one. Aside from having to keep track of all the traps that laid in wait for unobservant fools, you also had to be careful of your serpentine foes. Many a time had you been knocked off the aisles you were forced to walk upon, whether by the Snake Mages or Soldiers, or the great blades that swung over them. It took some perseverance, but eventually most of the treacherous course had been overcome, the reward was reaching the top of the fortress. You had also taken care of the giants that met you there with their giant firebombs, picking them off one by one with poison and heavy arrows. And now, you found yourself on another slender track, one which required extra effort in a jump. You go for the leap and land safely on the other side, jogging toward the rundown building that awaited, eager to know what might lie inside.

You found a knight wearing Steel armour, feverishly counting to himself under his breath, as if to try to maintain his humanity. His posture was stoic and cold, with his arms tightly folded over his chest, and his head lowered. It was easy to see why he was able to make it this far, and despite the man's tough appearance, his unsettling behaviour made you feel sympathetic toward him, for how crestfallen he looked in this situation. The vendor takes a moment to notice your arrival, and doesn't appear to be particularly welcoming.

"Ah, what? What? Who are you...?" He looks you up and down, his sour expression unwavering. "Ahh, another Undead, eh?"

You reply with a nod, and the merchant is quick to explain his situation.

"I took on Sen's Fortress alone… But I'm no different from those vile creatures… I was driven by conceit…"

Folding your arms, you examine the burly man and wonder to yourself if this was why he appeared exasperated in result of not getting what he wanted. He takes note of your study.  
"Ahh, you think you're different? That you can handle it?" The knight smirks to himself, a glint in his eye as you remind him of how he had behaved before getting in this situation. "Yes, I remember that feeling. For I was the same… So, let me help you out. With your soul-searching."

At that, the crestfallen merchant spells out what he is selling. You became rather interested in the Green Titanite shards he sold, for they would prove useful in upgrading weapons. But as he tells the price of each, and you recall how many were needed for your next enhancement, you tut in annoyance. You didn't have the adequate amount of souls needed to pay for the wares. Oh well, it looked like more grinding was in order...

You turn away to leave the man without a profit, gesturing with your hand to forget the transactions, which the dealer meets with an upturned nose.

"So, you're that good? Don't need a thing? Bah. It won't be long, before you're begging for mercy." The merchant was clearly miffed. You expected to hear a cynical remark from him anyway, and resumed your travel toward the exit of the building.

But without a warning the merchant came up behind you and pushed your body against the wooden table nearby. You let out a cry of surprise and find yourself unable to move as he pins your hands down. You can't compare to his strength; even in his height you only came up to the hefty vendor's shoulders at most, so it became obvious that he had the upper hand.

"Hmm... I could have a little fun with a good-looking creature like you..." Taking his time to study his new found toy, the knight leaned in to the side of your face and chortled mischievously. "Stripping YOU off will be even more fun than usual!" You find yourself being disgusted at the audacity of this man's move, but there's not long to think about it. He whips off your headgear and is swift in grabbing a clump of your hair, pulling your head upward to which you whimper. He keeps the other hand on your hip, and you can feel him pushing his pelvis up against your ass. Even more so, a familiar bulge could be felt growing there. In an attempt to resist you keep trying to wriggle free, but his fabricated erection rubs you up the wrong way... or is it the right...? You tried to resist the feeling that was growing in your loins after so long, a deep shade of pink beginning to wash over your cheeks.

Your provocateur leans in even closer to your ear to growl a throaty chuckle, a smirk visible in his voice. "Think that you can just go on ahead with no trouble? Leave me with nowhere to go, nothing to do? Well love, you're going to help ease my pain. Souls won't be enough to pay for my wares anymore."

He is swift to rip down the pants of your leggings. "Allow me to offer you another form of payment for my goods."

Before you have a chance to retort, your bare ass is given a good hard smack once it is exposed, making you gasp in pain when his gauntlet meets your skin. He seems to enjoy hearing your reaction and feeling the fresh heat of your cheeks on his palm. The knight's large hand gropes and spanks your butt over and over, seeming to relish the chance he'd taken upon himself. You're in disbelief at what's happening and begin to squirm and mewl in a feeble attempt to escape the seller's clutches, but it doesn't stop your assailant form continuing his work. You appear to have lifted more than his mood, and he wasn't about to let that go anytime soon.

"Ahh... what a fine treasure to pillage you have here... don't mind me taking a gander." Your reddened flesh can feel his palm gripping at the bottom of your cheeks and stroking up and down between your thighs.

It becomes clear that he wants more, as your pent-up instigator lowers himself to face your exposed rump, keeping your back to him. His hands move down once more to spread you and examine your goods.

"Yes... yes... wonderful..." The man is satisifed with what you have to offer him, and takes no time in pressing his lips against your nethers. He appears all too eager to taste you, locking your legs apart with his strong arms as he feverishly licks and suckles at your sex. To your dismay you can't help but continue to mumble your approval, and you know that he'll also find out how aroused you are down there, how his tongue was able to taste your pleasure from the whole endeavour... you flush even redder with embarassment when the knight discovers this and gives a cocky chuckle against your sensitive skin. "I'm glad you're happy to help me in my exertion, Undead. Just be good for me and there'll be no trouble."

What arrogance...! But the sensation of his growling against your sensitive flesh doesn't render this attribute negative, for you still can't help yourself in expressing your pleasure.

A light thud could be heard out of sight and a soft warmth in place of one of his gloves tells you that the knight has taken off one of his gauntlets. He doesn't take long to resume his hand's actions, letting his fingers pry into places that could be penetrated. The merchant licks his lips at feeling how his finger meets resistance before entering an inch or two, all the while you moan shakily for him after the initial pain of his entrance resides. Your walls take a rhythm in tightening and loosening around his digits, which he keeps going in and out of you slow and deep to massage your inner flesh. You can hear him snickering under his breath in his amusement at the feedback you provided him. When the merchant wasn't gloating in having you under his thumb, he was pressing his lips back against your nethers to lick and kiss there while his fingers continued to warm you up. Whether you wanted him to stop or not didn't phase the knight of Berenike, but he had noticed how you stopped resisting and came to relax against the hard furniture he had thrown you upon. More than that, he recognised you were in bliss with the whole act.

"Undead... mmph... you're enjoying this negotiation, I know it..." The merchant stands up from his position and pushes his hips close to your rump once again. Using one hand, he gently clasps your neck and puts you against the table again while he undoes his pantaloons with the spare hand. Before you know it, you can feel his hot, thick girth rubbing in between your ass cheeks. You both get further tantalised when he pushes each buttock together around his shaft, engulfing the growing meat with your derrière's plump flesh. The hot hard member pushes back and forth against your back, making the vendor sigh in bliss, and you start to get dizzy from all the teasing that the knight bestows upon you. You can feel your skin begin to get moist from the pre that he leaked, which made his little thrusts smoother. It wasn't long before it rendered the merchant unable to resist teasing himself any longer. 

"Ah, but enough fooling around..." He lowers his shaft toward his point of entry, and you feel your twitching passage begin to slowly be spread apart. It is not as painful as you would have expected it to be due to how much he had warmed you up. A breathy huff of contentment can be heard and you feel him putting his hands up on both of your shoulders to steady himself as he pushes his rod farther in. The vendor decides to take it surprisingly slow and the reason why appears quickly. Not only was he pent up and wanting to savour this rare moment, but it also seemed that his cock was indeed sized in proportion to the rest of him. In other words, you didn't realise how big he was until he started to penetrate deeper. Now he had slid himself all the way inside, you find yourself wanting to cry out already at how full you are. Abruptly you are silenced by his ungloved hand curling around your mouth.

"Now now... you cannot be this enraptured already... we have just begun, little Undead."

At that, he eases himself back out so only the head remained inside. The man was notably gentle in his endeavour despite his character, taking the time to let you get used to his girth, only working a couple of inches inside of you at a time. Perhaps he had realised that he went in too deep and too quick. Either way, there was relief in knowing that he wasn't going to be so rough with you, at least at first. 

Your bodies slowly meet hip-to-rump over and over, his firm shaft massaging your inner walls back and forth. You begin to relax against the wooden furnishing, muffled sighs of arousal leaving your lips against the merchant's palm as you allowed yourself stop resisting what you needed.

The hand around your mouth then shifts to prod two fingers at your lips. You take in those juice-soaked digits, mixing your movements between wrapping your tongue around them and kissing against them too. Gentle gasps reverberate from your lips against his skin; this combined with the tender thrusts made into you caused the knight to grunt in recognition of the sensations you provided with your body.

He decided to increase the momentum by slightly increasing his pace and pushing in deeper inside of you, getting to the point where he could gyrate his hips against your ample haunches. It left you weak at the knees and purring helplessly in his embrace. Before you knew it, your body had a mind of its own, grinding up against the merchant behind you, eager to take every inch now.

"Good... good...~" The hand that had been up on your shoulder now shifted down toward your waist. With every little slap of your bodies colliding, the vendor's newfound grip on your sides would pull you in to the hilt, to maximise his pumps into your aching soaked walls. After a few more moments of leisurely copulation, the dealer pulls his thick wet manhood out of you. Never had you felt so empty before...

"Mmmrph... let's rack it up, shall we?"

At that, the merchant commands you to turn around to face him and sit up. You oblige and hold onto the rim of the table while the man grabs your thighs to lockthem against his waist, guiding his thick soaked cock back into your aching hole with no problem. Your body welcomes his entrance with a shiver, all too glad to have that full warm feeling once more.

"An admirable view here, Undead... pray tell how long it is has been since either of us have experienced such a relishing moment?"

His statement only received a moan in reply. It made him give a cocky chuckle, and he took no time in resuming a higher level of pumping. It was upped to a speed enough to make the table below you shudder and move with the weight being pushed against it.

You got to see his face as the merchant bred you, and it was one of pure delight. He was biting his lip, grunting his approval of the warmth that was being shared. His eyes watched your body react to his thrusting, and he loved hearing every whimper and moan. The movement into your quivering nethers grew harder and more erratic, making you catch your breath and your body stiffen occasionally in response. Still your newfound lover held you tight in his powerful arms, them becoming the foundation for your thighs and rump to remain in place despite the heavy clash of skin. Without a thought you cry out more and beg for him to fuck you, with every noise leaving your lips dripping in lust.

"Yes... Good little Undead... I bet you adore being ravished in such a feral manner." The merchant locked eyes with you, a devilish grin spread over his face. Clearly he enjoyed being in control of this situation. You were helping him slake a big thirst, one that had trapped him in Sen's Fortress for gods know how long.

Yet again the pace of his thrusting was pushed; and it was here, when he was starting to reach climax, that you really began to scream. He ended up pushing you back down fully against the furniture as he went in for the kill, pounding you senseslessly. The urge for him to caress your entire body in the heat only grew, so the vendor took to ravishing your neck in kisses and bites, his hands roughly running all over your soft flesh. This combined with the grunting against your skin threw you off on an ecstatic loop. Your mind was brimming in all the sensations of pleasure that was being thrown at you, something an Undead would never usually feel considering the circumstances. You couldn't resist letting one of your hands wander down to toy with your most sensitive areas, and it didn't take long for you to get your rocks off completely.

Your entire being quaked as you found your release, and it seemed to push your merchant over the edge completely too. A few more defiant groans escaped his throat, before he completely succumbed to the orgasm that desired to be known. One final ram hilt-deep inside, and you became encumbered by his seed as it came out in thick, long spurts against your walls. His hips twitched in ache against yours. The man's hefty body gave way and he came to rest on top of you until the end of the climax. An exhausted but satisfied moan left his throat in his approval of the experience. The knight gave your ear a nip before coming away with a soft shaft, and leaving you with a creamy filling.

You're left panting and quivering on the table, but not before a small bag of Green Titanite shards is laid beside you. You barely notice in your condition, hardly able to find energy to even sit up. You hear a familiar voice speak, however.

"I think you've paid your debt, Undead. I am sure that we can negotiate a similar deal in future." The knight of Berenike laughed to himself coyly, tying up the string of his leggings. "You'll help to keep my sanity a little longer."


End file.
